


How To Deal

by michiru_fujimori88



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Humor, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment, humor sex, i dont know why i write this stuff, its soo bad, really just a lot of second-hand embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michiru_fujimori88/pseuds/michiru_fujimori88
Summary: Germany and Italy are trying to sleep but the sounds of Prussia and Austria trying to have sex next door won't let them.





	How To Deal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to the writing of APH! I'm still learning the characters and I really love Prussia/Austria. Also this was a prompt from the hentalia kink meme from LJ. I hope you guys will enjoy it!
> 
> If you guys see any mistakes, let me know. And Feedback is welcomed!

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~~~~

Germany groan as he rolled over toward Italy in bed. The small Italian had a deep red blush spread across his face at the sounds coming from the room next door.

"You fool…Stop...that hurts!"

"That's laughable…you're just a pussy…." a loud smack was heard.

"You little shit, what the hell is you're problem? I'm trying to sex you up, you're lucky that I'm drunk enough to have sex with y…."

Italy winced at the sounds that followed after the harsh words were spoken. Germany muttered crossly to himself about Prussia being a asshole.

Rolling out of bed, Germany walked the wall closest to the other room. He pounded loudly until he knew that both males inside the room had stop hitting and yelling at each other. Taking a deep breath he yelled loudly so both nations will get what he said through their thick skulls.

"Prussia stop being an asshole! If you would just use some concentration and care, maybe you wouldn't get yelled at or hit. And maybe, just maybe if you use some LUBE! Austria will be more willing to you're frankness, if you would just stop making it hurt!. And for the LOVE of god. Stop being so loud! I'm trying to sleep." he took a deep breath. "Now good night!"

He didn't get a response.

With a sigh Germany walked back to his bed but he stopped dead in his tracks when he looked at Italy.

Italy set up in bed, his shirt on the floor, lust in his eyes and a blush upon his cheeks.

"Germany…" he purred.

Germany felt his face flush and the blood run down his body to his northern regions. Italy took his breath away. Literally. He had to take a couple of deep breaths before he allowed himself to even attempt to get into bed with his lover.

He pulled Italy closer to him in bed, his strong arms circled around the smaller nation and he lean over and kissed the Italian fully on the lips.

As Italy's tongue licked around his lips and then slowly slid inside his mouth, Germany felt heat pull into his gut as he sucked gently on his lovers tongue for a long moment, then tentatively returned the kiss. His small lover's response was not as gentle as his own, and he moaned as the Italian became passionate.

It was Italy who broke the kiss. He pulled back and stared into Germany's eyes and felt himself blush. Then Italy leaned in to his neck, kissing and sucking softly.

"ital…" Germany started to say, but was cut off at the sounds of lovemaking coming from the room next to them. The hearty moans and the sound of the bed rocking carried thought out the room. And every so often both nations could here the cries of Prussia.

"you like that little Master?" or "You're so hot" or "lick it all…yesss! Awesome!"

Both nations blushed, looked at each other and kissed once more before turning over on their sides away from each other.

"ummm…night Italy."

"night! Si.."

Both disturbed at the sounds next door and they both couldn't just find it in themselves to finish what they started, not after hearing the newly, great sex the other nations were having.


End file.
